Siren's call
by Lance Bardock
Summary: Hiroko realizes that Ayato has fallen for Haruka Mishima. However she feels that Ayato's heart belongs to her and will stoop to new levels to attain it... even become a succubus
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I apologize if I don't do RahXephon justice. It's not mine to butcher, so I apologize for any wrong done to the series; but if I keep this in me, my heart will burst. Please enjoy this frantic.

The setting sun stretched its rays out, turning everything in the classroom into hues of gold, including the two figures who sat on the window ceil, both looking away from each other and blushing. Earlier they had been laughing and cleaning, but now, they reflected their internal feelings for each other. Ayato opened his mouth to try to say something, only to close it again, his throat too dry for words. Haruka attempted to steal a glance at the boy who found her beautiful enough to turn into one of his sketches. It was great to find that he was indeed in the same class as her this year, and ever since, he's proven himself to be a great friend. But she could only define the feeling tugging at her chest to be what could become love.

"Kamina…" she managed to get out.

"Yea…?" He replied, slowly regaining composure…

"Can I hold your hand…?"

The silver haired boy nodded, Haruka, who hadn't seen the nod, or heard any signs of protest, reached out for his hand. Any courage, or cool that Ayato had built up, was lost as he felt a rush of warmth that washed over his entire body. It made his legs weak and he wanted to just fall…fall forever, and that nothing in the world would matter, as long as he never let go of Haruka's hand. Ayato's eyes moved automatically, in search for Haruka's. He found her flustered face already in the same direction, as his gaze met hers. Instantly, their eyes locked, as if a soul fusion was in progress. Ayato didn't know what he was doing, or how to make himself stop, somehow he found himself leaning towards Haruka. Likewise, the young girl let her eyes slip shut and moved towards him. Within millimeters of each other, the door slid open, causing them to quickly jump apart and look the other direction. 

"Kamina! I…" Was the response from a girl who was in the same class. The red-haired girl's eyes widened as she surveyed the room and took the position of its inhabitants into consideration.

"A-asahina…?" Ayato said, breaking the thick and awkward silence.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see anything, honest!" and with that, she bolted out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ayato felt like he should chase after her. But instead he remained, partly because he had no true feelings towards his classmate. Hiroko was of course a bright, cheerful and intelligent girl; but she was perfect to him as just a friend, nothing more. He also didn't chase after her, because his hand was still clasped around Haruka's. They looked at their hands, let go, blushed and giggled over the situation.

Just outside the room, Hiroko stood, leaning against the wall, clenching her fists tight, fiercely fighting the tears which wanted to come in torrents. In her left hand she unconsciously crumpled a letter which was directed to Ayato. It was a confession of her feelings to him. However, that girl beat her. Somehow, Haruka Mishima had stolen the heart which she felt should have been hers to care for. The pent up frustration and sadness, combined with the embarrassment of finding the two of them in such a compromising position was winning… She shut her eyes tightly as a last defense, however, her knees gave in and she collapsed against the wall, and gave in to her grief. She cried silently, so not to alarm her two friends of her sadness.

_How could I have even thought that I could have had him?_ Her fears confirmed themselves. _How could he ever find someone like me attractive? I could I be so blind to not see that Mishima is the kind of girl he likes. He could fall in love with…_ She could no longer even think straight. Her mind continued to echo her greatest fears; the tears fell from her face, staining her uniform and the letter she had spent all night writing, wracking her brain in the middle of the night, trying to find the right words to say to him. Of all times to admit her love, she had to find that she was already too late, that some other girl moved in on someone she should have had a long time ago. Hiroko wasn't sure how, but somehow, she managed to make it to her feet and out of the school.

"Hiroko, dinner's ready." her mother called from the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'm going to take a bath first" Hiroko said in her best cheerful expression.

Her mother acknowledged the girl's desire and continued to set the food on the table. Upstairs, Hiroko staggered into the bathroom, ran the water, and began to get ready. As she took her clothes off, she stared at her nude form in the mirror. Was she truly not beautiful enough? It's true that they were only teenagers, but she knew Ayato's interests more than most other girls. He always seemed so kind towards her. And he had caught him on occasion glancing down her blouse when they were in the middle of a conversation. She knew from gym class, that Haruka's breasts were indeed bigger than hers. Hiroko carefully cupped her own breasts, letting them rest gently in the palms of her hands. They weren't small, but she couldn't help but find herself fretting over the appearance of her body. Her waist wasn't as small as she'd like it, but her body did have an attractive curve to it. Was it because Haruka was more slender than she? Gingerly, Hiroko climbed into the bath and sat down, her thoughts bouncing off the walls of her mind. How could it be that Haruka was the one Kamina was interested in, not her? It didn't make sense.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!" Hiroko screamed and burst into another fit of tears. She brought her legs to her chest, holding them close and sobbed into her knees, letting the tears roll off her thighs and into the water.

"Hiroko?" Is everything ok?" Her mother called. She couldn't even stop crying to answer... instead she sank lower into the water, until it was just under her nose, still choking and sobbing, on her tears, and now the bath water as an addition. She wanted to die. She couldn't shake the feeling that Ayato was rightfully hers and deserved to be with him far more than Haruka did. However, Haruka has done nothing but be nice to her since she moved here with her sister and parents. Maybe she deserved someone as wonderful as Ayato. But how could Haruka not at least tell her, at least give her the ability to confess her true feelings before letting go of him for both of their sake. Now the gash in her heart made by the couple was left to rot and fester… By the time Hiroko's mom called again, she had made up her mind.

"I'm coming mother!" She exclaimed, climbing calmly out of the bath. From here on, she would never cry again over him…Instead it will be Ayato and Haruka's turn to cry…


	2. The Morning After

The thought of how close he was to kissing Haruka bugged him even into the night, plaguing his dreams with bittersweet images of the young brunette, mainly that of her standing at the edge of a cliff, wearing a yellow sundress, gazing out into the sea ahead. The wind carried her hair and the orange scarf wrapped around her neck along its journey. Haruka would turn around, and then…he'd wake up.

It was yet another quiet morning in the Kamina residence. It looked like his mother left early, yet again. Leaving breakfast wrapped up with a note. He glanced around the kitchen, grabbed a slice of bread and went about his way to school.

He didn't make it three blocks before hearing his name in a familiar high pitch tone.

"Kaminaaaaaaaa" Hiroko was running as fast as her legs could take her, in order to catch up to him. After reaching the boy, she huddled over, gasping to catch her breath…

"A-Asahina…"Ayato muttered. He felt his face heat up, and the atmosphere become suffocating. It was very awkward, her finding them as they were. "Asahina, I'm sorry…"

"You should be!" She exclaimed, finally regaining enough oxygen to speak. "It's not easy trying to catch up to you!"

"Huh?" Ayato stuttered. "I meant-"

"I told you, I didn't see anything, and besides, what do you have to be sorry for?"

_She's taking this well…_He thought. _Well why wouldn't she? It's not like we were going out or anything. _Before he could question it further, Hiroko grabbed his hand and tugged on his arm, starting to run again. "Hurry up or we'll be late!" she exclaimed, almost literally dragging him.

The two of them made it to class; far to the contrary, the first bell hadn't even rung. A few of the other students crowded around and conversed amongst themselves. Ayato scanned the room, but did not see Haruka. Did she not want to be around him anymore? Usually Haruka would be in class before him.

"Hey Kamina" Ayato turned to see who it was who was addressing him; the boy who had called him was the same height as he. The one addressing him was Mamoru Toregai He knew that the boy was a rather lively one, never getting into trouble, but always making some remark whenever Ayato fell asleep in class. He had wavy brown hair, which he kept out of his face, by use of a headband.

"Oh Toregai" Kamina replied, giving a slight wave. Mamoru left his desk and walked over to them, grinning the whole way.

"Good morning to you too Asahina" Hiroko stuck her tongue out at him, and turned away. Both Hiroko and Mamoru had a rather interesting relationship. Despite all the times he would make fun of her, he always seemed to show a kinder side to him when she seemed low in spirits.

"By the way, Kamina, Where's your model?" Mamoru gestured to the empty desk. "You didn't do anything to cause her absence did you?"

"Eh?" Hiroko gasped. "Kamina wouldn't do anything like that to Mishima!" She said in his defense "Don't place him in the same category as you!" He wouldn't do anything like that…would he?

Ayato gave a stern nod. "That's right!" he added, in his most serious sounding tone. "Besides, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Nope, haven't seen her" was his answer. "Maybe it's that time of the month." He said with a shrug. The teacher came in and took roll, and Haruka still didn't make it. Oh well she is human after all, Ayato thought. Maybe it would have been too good to be true if she was something more. He reflected on yesterday afternoon. And the kiss they almost shared. At that very moment, Ayato felt a wave of guilt as he glanced over at where Hiroko sat, gazing attentively into nothingness. He wondered where her mind was, and how she felt about the whole thing…how she _really_ felt about it.

Lunch time came, and Ayato made his way to Hiroko who was just unpacking her lunch.

"Ah, Kamina" she said, motioning him closer to her. "Did you get any of what was said during class?"

"A little…" he murmured, scratching his cheek the lecture was on history, Ayato's worst subject, the thought of what a bunch of dead guys did, really didn't interest him. However, myths on the other hand he was greatly intrigued with. Regardless, the only thing that Ayato could never grasp about history was dates and numbers. "I got the names well enough, what didn't you understand, Asahina"

"Everything" Mamoru interjected. "The look on her face proved she didn't get a single thing.

"Oh go away!" she exclaimed, throwing a shrimp from her lunch at him. Mamoru laughed then placed his arm around Ayato's shoulder. "Wanted to spend time with this guy alone huh?" Mamoru shrugged and grinned. "Ok, I can take a hint." With that, he walked off.

"Geez, that guy..." Hiroko huffed then turned to Ayato, who was blushing slightly. "Eh… don't believe what he said!" She was starting to feel her face grow hot as well. "It's just that… well…I need help with a few of my classes. Do you mind?"

"Why would I?" Ayato shrugged. "Anytime you need help just ask me. I might be able to help you out."

She smiled and nodded, and with that, Ayato left the room. He wasn't too sure if helping her privately would be a good idea, but he wouldn't see any reason why Haruka would disagree with it. Regardless he felt he should check in on her when he got back home from school, that way she doesn't fall behind as well. He'd give her his notes, and maybe some flowers…It sounded like something romantic. Hopefully by the end of the night, he'd be able to consider them an item.

Hiroko watched Ayato leave then went back to her own thoughts. He's still as nice as he had been. Nothing had changed between them as she had feared. But that felt unfair to her, how can he be the same Ayato that she had fallen in love with, and yet be in love with someone else? Why couldn't he hold back some of that kindness with her. That kindness that seemed to wash over her like the sun on a winter's day…

After school, Ayato practically flew home, fumbling with his keys as he unlocked his door, almost forgetting them in the front door. He picked up the phone, panting for breath. He dialed the eight-digit number that he had accumulated from her the summer before, the summer when a simple model became a very close friend.

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered.

"Hello," Ayato replied. "This is Kamina speaking"

"Oh Kamina is it?" the girl on the other end replied. "Just a second."

Apparently the voice belonged to Haruka's sister. In the distance he could hear the girl calling for Haruka and teasing her, as Haruka protested, her voice getting closer to the receiver.  
"For the love of-Hello, Haruka Speaking."

"Mishima? Ayato almost blurted, his face started to grow hot as he tried to remember just what he called her for. "Um… how are you feeling?"

"Sorry…I didn't feel well today, so I took the day off." She replied. "I am feeling much better thanks."

"That's a relief…" Ayato sighed. "I managed to stay awake so that I could take notes for you. If it's alright, do you mind if I come over later?"

"Sure I'd love that" Haruka replied cheerfully. "Of course there's still Megumi…She may tease you for coming, but if you're ok with that then you are welcome to come by."

"Great!" Ayato said, "I'll be over there soon, bye"

He hung up the phone and turned to the door. As soon as he had opened it, Hiroko stopped, her hand raised to ring the doorbell. The look of confusion disappeared suddenly from Hiroko's face as she backed away a little from the door

"Oh, I didn't know you were going out..." She said, slightly startled.

"I kinda didn't either" Ayato admitted, "Hey; can I call you when I get back?"

Hiroko blushed a little, but turned away so as Ayato wouldn't see "I suppose so, but you better call like you said you would"

"Right, right" He nodded and grinned, "Gotta run!" he said and sprinted down the road.

"He won't call..." Hiroko sighed, and then headed back to her place.


End file.
